


First Love

by tiifalockhart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: Tseng has always put his work before anything else in his life. Somehow, though, you managed to get in the way of that.
Relationships: Tseng (Compilation of FFVII) & Reader, Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tseng is genuinely one of my favorite characters in the entire compilation, it's only natural that I write a fluff piece for him.

From the moment the two of you first met, you couldn’t really help but find how insanely attractive Tseng is. His eyes, his nose, his lips, his structure, his hair, the way he carries himself? You felt you could pass out on the spot from the way he looked at you.

The first time you two met, it was mostly a simple mistake. He didn’t mean to become distracted by you in the Sector 5 slums. Tseng accidentally bumped into you while following Aerith. He had been quite a distance away from her, so she hadn’t noticed and managed to disappear from his sight. Giving up on it, he turned towards you, readying himself to apologize before realizing you had disappeared. He looked around in confusion, before looking down, seeing you kneeled down in front of him and picking up bread that had fallen out of your basket.

He raised his brows in surprise, kneeling down next to you to help. “I apologize, I’m afraid didn’t see you.” Tseng murmured, placing the bread back in the basket.

You smiled weakly. “Oh… No worries, I’ll just go home and bake some more bread…” You reassured, not looking at him. Once you fixed the basket and placed all the spoiled bread back in it, you stood and finally looked up at him.

Your eyes widened slightly once your gazes met. He looked so smooth, so professional and neat… He was very attractive. Embarrassment flooded your features as you looked down, staring at the basket in your hand. “I apologize for getting in your way.” You stated awkwardly.

Tseng furrowed his brows in confusion, tilting his hand to the side. “I should be the one apologizing.” He corrected with a soft chuckle. His voice was so nice to listen to. “You are the one who ended up dropping your things. What was the basket for?” He questioned curiously.

“Oh… It was for the senior center. I figured I would do something nice for them since things have been rough around the slums lately.” You explained, glancing up at him. There was a very slight glint of guilt in his eyes. “But don’t worry! I have plenty of materials left over to make more, it’s quite alright-”

Tseng shook his head, holding up a hand to stop you from continuing on with your excuses and apologies. You were rendered speechless at this, not only was it effective, but it was also very hot. “I’ll take you home and bring you back so no one else can knock your bread out of your hand.” He decided with a firm nod. You found it very kind from someone who seemed stoic.

“I suppose that will work, then.” You answered with a smile, beginning to guide him back to your small home. “If I may ask… What are you doing around the slums? You seem like you belong up top.” You remarked, snickering softly.

“I was… Visiting someone. It isn’t often I come around the slums, unfortunately, I don’t know my way.” He lied easily, following you closely. “You said earlier that things are rough lately… How come?” Tseng questioned, mentally hitting himself for sounding like an interrogator.

You didn’t seem to notice, simply shrugging. “One of the older men died recently, he was murdered. Someone claims he was assassinated by some guys from Shinra… She mentioned the Turks, but crime has been at an all-time high, so I doubt it.” You explained simply, shrugging. Tseng let out a breath of relief when you finished speaking. He remembered the older male. Unfortunately, he got too close to Aerith, and that was an issue.

“That’s unfortunate… I’m sorry to hear that.” He responded smoothly, clasping his hands behind his back as he walked. “It’s very kind of you to do something like this for them. I’m sure their loss is hard.”

“I’m sure… I wanted to ease the pain in whatever way I could.” You sighed, unlocking your door and letting him inside. “It isn’t much, feel free to make yourself comfortable.” You said as he entered, smiling and heading into the kitchen.

You couldn’t take your mind off of him, even when he was physically there with you. Often times while he was speaking, your eyes would fall to his lips for half a second before returning back to his gaze. You hoped he didn’t notice this, it was quite… Embarrassing to fall for someone so easily.

But of course, he noticed. He noticed everything about you within the span of only a couple of minutes. The way Tseng analyzed you and took note of every habit he could find somewhat amused him. You were shy, clearly infatuated with him, and also very trusting. He could ask anything from you, and you’d tell him the truth without missing a beat. This would be useful in the future, but for now, he would simply humor your infatuation.

At least, that was the plan. He hadn’t realized it until you two were about to part, but he had also grown a liking for you. When you were saying your goodbyes, he felt a bit… Sad? Or maybe he was looking forward to the next time he was going to see you. The feeling was unfamiliar… But he did enjoy your presence, so he took it as a good thing.

You, however, dreaded your separation. You had grown to like him a lot. He listened very well, and he was very attractive and caring. It was probably a small crush you developed over the hour or two you had spent together, but you weren’t really ready for him to go yet. Once he dropped you off at the senior center, you turned to him and smiled sadly. “It was nice meeting you. I don’t think I ever caught your name.” You pointed out awkwardly, tucking your hair behind your ear.

He raised his brows in surprise and confusion, before offering an easy smile. “My name is… Tseng.” He introduced himself, furrowing his brows. “I don’t tell anyone usually, so you’re one of the few who know it.” Tseng explained, a small smirk on his lips.

You nodded happily, returning the smile. “Your secret is safe with me.” You responded in a joking tone.

After that, Tseng made it a goal to visit you once every two weeks. Mostly to keep tabs on what’s been happening in Sector 5, but also to simply enjoy your presence and existence. He wouldn’t admit it just yet, but he found your presence comforting. Something about excusing himself from work to come visit you was relaxing. Yes, he was using you for an informant without you knowing, but he also made sure you were okay. It was… Kinda romantic.

You never expected to see him again after your first meeting, it was unexpected when he showed up on your doorstep with some of Aerith’s flowers. He was kind, romantic, and sweet, all while holding it under a stoic impression. You quickly fell in love with him, unable to control it as it felt inevitable. You often found yourself staring back at his lips whenever he was speaking, basically holding yourself back from kissing him right there. You could never tell anyone else that you were in love with a mystery man, they would never believe you, especially since his visits were so far apart. But every single visit, you would fall head over heels all over again, the two of you growing closer and closer.

Unfortunately, there was a point in time where he was missing for a while. After the bombing of Reactor One, he hadn’t shown his face in the slums for a long time after that. It wasn’t until about a full month later when he appeared again, this time he looked more exhausted and troubled.

You assumed this was because of the Sector 7 Plate falling. You wanted to ask, but were afraid that he might have lost friends or family in the tragedy, so you simply provided support. You were in the middle of cooking a meal for him when you noticed his distracted state. He seemed to just… Stare off with a troubled expression. Knowing that you wouldn’t be able to get him to talk about it, you simply paused on your cooking and walked over, wrapping your arms around him from behind.

He flinched at first, surprised by the sudden touch, but he allowed it, relaxing from it and melting into it. A soft sigh left his lips, that single sound holding a lot of weight to it. You figured you should say something to ease the pain. “It might not be okay now… But one day, it will be.” You whispered comfortingly, pressing your lips to his shoulder and looking up at him.

Tseng glanced back at you, noticing how hope gleamed in your eyes. The emotional burden of the plate falling was hard to deal with, but he couldn’t imagine how it affected you. Yet, here you were, supporting him of all people. Slowly, he turned in your arms, cupping your cheeks and allowing a weak smile to form on his lips. “You’re a blessing.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around you. The two of you embraced each other for a moment, your eyes closed as you enjoyed each other’s warmth.

Finally, you pulled away to continue cooking, before feeling Tseng grab onto your hand and stop you. When you turned back to look at him, he seemed unsure as to why he did it as well. You opened your mouth to question him but instead, you felt his lips stop you. Once you processed what was happening, you felt your entire face turn red.

Tseng was… Kissing you?

You quickly pushed the confusion away and melted into the kiss, returning it happily as you reached up to cup his cheek. His skin was so soft, his touches gentle and barely there. He treated you like delicate porcelain glass, afraid that he might break you with the wrong touch.

Once the two of you pulled away, you kind of felt yourself lost in a trance. Feeling his gloved hand cup your cheek brought you back to reality to see his gentle gaze locked with yours. Both of you seemed to be rendered speechless, unsure of what to say, but in the end, it didn’t matter. It was a comfortable silence as you returned back to cooking and Tseng waited patiently. Even when you two ate, you hardly spoke. Your hands brushed over each other slightly, before Tseng gently took yours into his, his thumbs brushing over your knuckles.

Finally, he had to leave. It was unfortunate. You truly wanted him to stay for longer, maybe even the night. You longed for more of his time and touches, you were tempted to ask him to stay, but you didn’t. He would be back soon, wouldn’t he?

As he left, your hands lingered on his, hesitantly pulling away as he left. You watched him walk off, an uneasy feeling on your chest. You didn’t know when you would see him again, and that made you nervous. What if he never came back? Or… What if you were gone by the time he did? The future was uncertain, and you wished you could have answers now, but you’d simply rely on fate to bring you two back together.

For now, you knew that you were in love, and your motivation to continue on was the chance of seeing him again. You’d keep waiting on him, no matter how long it took.


End file.
